Hershey's Kisses
by MyWorldIsFiction
Summary: Edward and Bella have been bestfriends ever since Edward gave Bella a Hershey's Kiss in kindergarden, but soon will they realize its more than that? What if one dosent wasnt Hershey's Kisses, but the real thing? M just for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothingggg!! NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING!!! NOT EVEN MY OWN FREAKIN NAAMMMEEE!! i know isnt that sad?**

**PROLOUGISH THINGY! ha..**

**BPV**

Ever since kindergarden Edward and I have been best friends. The moment he let me have a piece of his candy, I knew it was friendship. Hershey's Kisses, that was the candy, his mom Esme packed him a lunch with three Hershey's Kisses in it. In the beginning of class a girl who always bullied me named Lauren threw my lunch in the mud so I couldn't eat it, Edward saw me at lunch sitting alone with nothing to eat so he came up to me and handed me one without a word, and from then on nothing could separate us.


	2. There, all better!

**oh yea i forgot to mention ALL HUMAN**

BPV

Edward was sitting on my bed and I was blowing threw my closet trying to find the perfect outfit for the first day of school.

"Why dont you just call Alice and ask her to help-" I ran over to him and put my hand over his mouth. Alice was my girl best friend, also Edward's sister, I meet her later that week in kindergarden, she has a problem, she loves fashion and shopping.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, she's got like vampire senses. She will know!" Just then my phone went off and of course it was Alice's special ring-tone. I looked at Edward and both our were eyes wide. "I TOLD YOU!" He laughed and licked my hand because it was still covering his mouth. "Ew Edward, gross!" I wiped my hand on his shirt and ran over to grab my cell phone.

"Yellow?" I answered I heard giggling on the other line.

"Silly Bella, yellows a color not a greeting!" Then more giggling.

"Yes Alice I am aware of that, now may I ask why I have the honor of your phone call?" I asked her. Edward was now lying down, staring up at my ceiling.

"Oh yea! SO I had a feeling you need help picking out cloths for tomorrow!" Her voice was so happy and perky. Freaky, she knew...

"No thanks Alice, its under control." I let the annoyance leak into my voice so she got the hit.

"But Bellsy!" She wined, I could just imagine her face locked into the saddest pleading puppy dog look.

"No Alice, now good bye." I didn't even let her reply I just shut my phone. Edward was still, looking like he was in his own little world. I walked over to the side of my bed and laid down right next to him.

"So what are you thinking about?" I asked him and he turned to me with a soft look on his face.

"Nothing...just about how Im guna do this!" He laughed and jumped and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down! Stop it!" I screamed at him while trying to kick him, he was running around my room acting like an airplane. He fell over my bed so he was on top of me tickling me. "Okay enough! Edward!" I yelled between laughing fits I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him so I was on top of him with my hands still on his shoulders to pin down and my knees on the sides of him. I bent down so our faces were only inches apart and my long brown hair fell down as a curtain enclosing us in our own place. His eyes were wide and his breathing heavy.

"So what about that dark blue top you like and jeans?" I simply said and got off him still laughing and headed over to my closet and started searching for the top. I looked back when I didn't hear him get up. He was till there, complete still, mouth open a little and eyes still wide. I giggled.

"Edward? You okay?" I nudged at his foot.

"Your so evil." He said and stood up and walked over to my desk and started going thew my CD's.

"Says the boy who tickles people to death..." I mumbled, he did his famous dazzling smile.

"So Eddie, how are you feeling about being a big bad junior?" I walked over and sat my self down in his lap. I looked me in the eye and wrapped his arm around waist so I wouldn't fall.

"Its only junior year, nothing special really. And you know I hate to be called Eddie, Bellsy-Boo." Edward said calling me the name I hated.

"Whatever, we are even now. And its one step closer to graduating!" I threw my arms up in exaggeration but I accidentally hit Edward in the nose.

"Ah! Bella! Oww!" He was rubbing his nose.

"Opps! Sorry Edward! Here." I removed his hand and gently kissed the tip of his nose. "There! All better!" He rolled his eyes and I hooped of his lap but tripped over one of the shoes I left out on the floor and banged my head on the hard wood floors we just got in my room "Oww! Stupid Karma!" I grounded and rubbed my head.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward kneeled down next to me.

"Uhhhggg." There area above my left eyebrow was stinging.

"Your bleeding." Edward said and my hand flew right up to the stinging area and sure enough when I looked at my hand it was cover in red, sticky blood. Edward carefully picked me up bridal style.

"Edward I can walk." Just then the room was spinning, then I remembered blood made me sick. "Wait scratch that, the room is spinning." He laughed and carried me to the bathroom. and set me down on the counter, then pulled out the first-aid kit we kept under the sink, just for me of course and pulled out a large band-aid, a cloth, and disinfectant spray. After he cleaned off all the blood and placed the band-aid on the cut he helped me off the counter. "Thanks..." I mumbled looking down, ashamed he had to do that.

"Wait, one more thing." I looked up wondering what he was talking about. He leaned down and carefully kissed the band-aid. I felt the blush rush into my cheeks. "There, all better." he said.

**NO, THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER...just really good friends who can do that stuff!! haha i wish I had a friend like that! haha REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!!**


	3. Always Free

**BPV**

After everything we decided it would be best if we just went down stairs to watch a movie.

"The usual Romeo and Juliet?" Edward pulled out my favorite movie and placed it in the DVD player. I rolled my eyes and he sat on the couch next to me and I pressed play on the remote.

About half way threw the movie my eyelids began to become heavy and my head fell onto Edward's shoulder were I drifted asleep.

When I woke up I was laying down with my head on a small pillow. I felt someone playing with my hair. "Edward?" I called out, my voice still groggy with sleep.

"Yea?" I felt the strain of hair he was playing with drop, I opened my eyes to find I was still on the couch but my head was on Edward's lap with one of the couch cushions and the TV was off.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Just about three hours." He looked down at me and brushed my bangs out my face.

"Oh! Why didn't you wake me up?" I sat up to quickly and the room started spinning and I fell back into his lap.

"Wooh there. And you look so cute when your asleep." He laughed and help me up slowly. I slapped his arm.

"Shut up. Ugh I bet my hairs a reck." I ran my hand over my hair trying to flatten it.

"You look fine Bella." He stood up started walking towards the door. "Ive got to get home, Alice wants to _color coordinate_ our outfits for tomorrow so we don't clash or something like that." He laughed and shook his head. We walked to his car and he gave me a big hug before he got into his Volvo. "Ill text you, and try not to hurt yourself before tomorrow please." He beamed at the band-aid on my head.

"Yea whatever, bye." I grumbled and stuck my tongue out at him, he just smiled at drove off leaving me standing there until I noticed Charlie was going to be home soon and I had to make dinner.

I just but the garlic bread in the oven when my phone vibrated. I got a new text message.

**From Edward**

**Im taking you to school tomorrow, don't complain. -E**

I rolled my eyes, Edward always offered to drive me places, he always says he doesn't trust my truck, that it could brake down any second and I would be stranded.

**Yea, ok, whatever, just don't be late. -B**

**Now why would I ever be late? And btw dont forget to wear your ring, Emmett's getting sad he hasn't seen it on you. -E**

Emmett was Edward's older brother and also like an older brother to me too, hes going to be a senior a month ago he saw a ring that aprently reminded him of me so he bought to always remember him when he went off to collage, even tho it will be year before that happens, needless to say the ring had a unicorn on it, but it was cute. I heard the door open and Charlie appeared in the kitchen door way.

**Yup, got it. Charlie is home g2g. Say hi to Alice for me. -B**

**Will do, c ya later babe. -E**

"Hey Bells, what's for dinner?" Charlie asked and hung up his gun belt and jacket.

"Pasta and garlic bread, its almost done." I started setting the table while. Once the ringer went off telling me the bread was done I placed everything down and Charlie started digging in while I just stood there with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. School was starting tomorrow and that would mean having to see everyone again, including Jessica, Tanya, Lauren and every other girl after Edward. Then Mike, Tyler, Eric the obsessed boys. the pressure of getting good grades. Looking good for collages.

"Hey kid, aren't you going to eat?" Charlie knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Um no, im not hungary, im just guna go to my room, night dad." He nodded and stuffed another fork full of pasta into his mouth. I half ran half stumbled to my room and immediately pulled out my phone and called Edward who was on speed dial.

"Bella?" He asked surprised.

"Yea, could come over? Come threw the window, I dont want Charlie knowing your here, its late." I spoke quietly, there was one of those latter like things that hold vines right by my window witch came in handy very often, like late at night when I need to speak to Edward either he would climb into my room or I would clim out and he would pick me up.

"Yea of course im getting in the car right now. What's wrong?" I could hear the purring of the engine in the background, he sounded worried.

"I think I might have just had a panic attack." I laughed but it was shaky.

"Alright, im right around the corner, ill be there in a few minutes." He spoke sternly, so protective that boy is. I hung up and sat on my bed for a while before I heard a light tap on my window and I ran over to it and flung it open to see Edward hanging onto the latter. "You ordered an Edward Cullen?" He laughed and pulled himself threw my window.

"To bad you didn't take over thirty minutes or else I could have gotten you for free." I smirked and went to sit on my bed and he followed.

"Im always free when you need me." He winked and planted himself next to me. "So whats up? What do you mean you think you had a panic attack? What happened?" Edward was worried. He placed his arm around my shoulder witch always made me feel safe, like a blanket, always inviting and comforting.

"I just starting thinking about... everyone and school and I started worrying you would...go off..with Jessica..or Tanya or any of those bimbos who are obsessed with you." I whispered most of, embarrassed I had to admit that.

"Bella, thats what you panicked about? None of those girl have even the slightest effect on me. You are always first on my list." Edward's words soothed me. "And you dont think im afraid you will go off with Mike or Tyler? Or any of the boys at our school really, none of them deserve you because if one even thinks about touching you I will rip there heads off." I shivered at the thought of Mike touching me, hes like a cold you can never get rid of. He disgusted me.

"Thanks Edward and dont worry, all those boys are stupid." He was about to say something when there was a knock on my door.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Charlie! Edward! He looked at me real quick and jumped up.

"Uh here get under the bed!" I whisper yelled and lifted my bed skirt so he could crawl under it, once he was under and none of him was visible I jumped onto my bed and tried to look natural.

"Um yea come on in dad." I heard the door creak and Charlie slipped in.

"Just seeing if you were okay, you didn't eat." He was looking at his feet, he always had trouble showing emotion.

"Yea im fine, like I said, Im just not hungary." I told him. Charlie nodded and turned towards the door

"Well you should get to bed, big day tomorrow." I smiled at him and he walked out the door.

"Get out here Edward." I bent over my bed so I was on my stomach and my head was upside down and pulled up the bed skirt.

"That was a close one babe." He crawled out and sat cross legged on the floor.

"I know! And sorry for jumping on the bed, did I squash you?" I got up and walked to my draws and pulled out some pj pants and matching tank top. Edward knew the drill, turn around or close his eyes. He covered his eyes

"Please Bella, you way lighter than a feather." He laughed. I quickly changed and sat right in front of him.

"Okay im decent." I took his hand away from his eyes and he looked at me.

"You should go to bed, you look beat." Edward helped me to my feet and tucked me into my bed like a child. "Goodnight Bella, remember im taking you to school tomorrow." He pecked my forehead and walked to my window.

"Thanks Edward, for tonight." I said before he climbed out.

"Anytime." He whispered and closed the window behind him. Edward Cullen, my best friend. I wanted him to stay, to keep his arm around me until I fell asleep but that wouldn't happen, hes only a friend, that was to much to ask for from just a friend.

**PLEASE REVIEW! the more reviews i get the faster i post a new chapter!!!!!!! **


	4. Mikes Special Gift

**BPV**

I woke up refreshed and happy. Today is new beginning of a new year. And Edward will be there with me the whole time, how could I not feel like this? I looked out my window and Charlies cruiser was gone. I ran over to my stereo and started blasting some fun music i found while surching threw the radio channels, I didn't know any of the songs but there were great to dance and jump around to.

I danced my way over to my closet witch had my outfit I finally decided upon hanging right infront of me, Alice would be proud. I had a dark blue tank top with braided collar, gray skinny jeans, a tight black jacket, low flat boots with beads across them, a pair of black and blue vintage ear rings Edward bought me for Christmas and of course, Emmett's ring. **(ha. that was a lot to picture i bet..good thing theres a pic of it all on my profile! even the ring! oh and how she did her hair) **I finished my hair in soft curls when i heard a honk from outside. I ran to the window and felt a smile grow across my face, Edward was waiting, leaning against his Volvo.

I Grabbed my bag and flew down the stairs, literally, I tripped and flew down landing against the side of the wall. I shook it off and jogged into Edward's open waiting arms with such strength he flew back and my feet were off the ground.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." He laughed and set me down but so I was still in his arms. I sighed and placed my head on his chest.

"Yea, I feel like this is going to be a good year." I stood up straight and playfully slapped his arm. "Come on, I wana see how my classes I get with you _this _year." I laughed. Edward always finds a way to get as many classes possible together.

"You could be surprised my dear Bella, I guess people can be very persuasive."

EPV

I pulled up to Bellas house and i could hear some jumpy music from her pen window, Bella only plays that kind of music when shes happy. I honked a couple of times and got out of the car to wait for her. Her head popped around the corner and I saw her lips grow into a big grin when she saw me. The music stopped and she disappeared. I heard some banging around that ending with one loud bang, poor Bella probably fell down the stairs, I was about to walk up to her house to see if she was alright until the door flew open and she started running at me. She looked to beautiful, her hair blowing in the wind, that blue looked perfect on her skin tone. I was going to have to be extra careful of the guys today, they would all be drooling. The next thing I knew she was flying into my arms sending me back into my car. She smelled like strawberries, like Bella.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." I laughed and set her down on her feet keeping her in a hug. I heard her sigh and she laid her head onto my chest. I squeezed her tighter to me.

"Yea, I feel like this is going to be a good year." I she stood up straight and slapped my harm playfully. "Come on, I wana see how my classes I get with you _this _year." She giggled. Every year since we were best friends I convinced my dad to "persuade" my school to change my schedule to fit Bellas as much as possible because i had to protect her, from boy, sluts, _herself_.

"You could be surprised my dear Bella, I guess people can be very persuasive." I winked and she just shook her head laughing.

We pulled up to school a few minutes later. I opened her door and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and lead her over to the rest of my family and the Hales. Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder and her ear rings caught my eye. They where those the old vintage ear rings I got her for Christmas, I looked for those for a month, she begged me to tell her how much they were but she didn't need to know, especially since they were $800, she would have never let it down, she would beg me to take them back and to not spend any money on her, but I saw the way her eyes light up when she opened that box and saw them. There was no way I was taking them away from her.

We were about half way across the parking lot when i spotted Mike running up to us in the corner of my eye. I moved my arm so it was around Bella's waist. She looked up at me in confusion and I nodded towards the running Mike that was now slowing to a walk so he looked cool. She nodded back and leaned against my shoulder.

"Bella! Hey Bella!" We turned so we were facing him, my arm snaked around her waist and her head resting on me.

"Hey sweetie, look its Mike." Bella nudged me and winked. I kissed the top of her head.

"Honey, I know who it is, how was your summer Mike?" He was frozen, everything he was about to say, gone. Looks like our little performance got to him.

"Aw Edward, baby ive got to go talk to Alice, ill meet you in class." She reached up onto her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay Bellsy-boo, ill miss you!" I added in an obsessive gooey way.

"Ill miss you more Eddie- weddy!" She replied trying not to laugh. "Have a good day Mike." She told him before she waved off skipping and stumbling to Alice who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"You...and...Bella?" Mike asked. I just shrugged at him and winked before walking away leaving him dumbfounded in the middle of the parking lot.

PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!! ILL GIVE U A VIRTUAL HUGGY!!


	5. Promise Me

**BPV**

I wonder what went on after I left between Mike and Edward. I bet Edward took car of it, he knows Mike really creeps me out. Alice was waiting for me by the door with her foot tapping and and scowl on her face.

"Whats wrong Alice? What did I do wrong now?" I rolled my eyes, I never know what I do to make her upset, it usually has to do something with fashion.

"Well, first of all you didn't let me help you pick out your first day outfit! But I do have to admit... you did do pretty well yourself. Second, you kept me waiting! I haven't seen you in like two whole days!" Alice cried out and attacked me in a hug that seemed to powerful for such a little girl to do.

"Um, im sorry?" I laughed and hugged her back.

"Oh Bella! are those the ear rings got you?! I forgot how gorgeous they were!" Alice googled over them, memorizing at them, I could only imagine how much she wanted them. But I knew that she knew they were special they were to me. I wouldn't traid them for the world.

"Yea, you know they are, and stop touching them Alice!" I whacked her hand away giggling. She rolled her eyes at me and we walked into our first class, witch surprise surprise we had together along with Edward. We sat next to each other and I put my bag on the chair next to me to save for Edward. About a minute later Edward walked in and winked at me, he walked to the back were me and Alice were and stood in front of the chair that had my bag on it.

"Excuse me ma'am but, are you saving this seat for someone? Because if you arent then its very rude to take up two desks, especially since your such a beautiful girl everyone would want to sit next to you. But if you are saving it then who ever that may be is extremely lucky." He flashed my favorite crocked smile and i blushed.

"Shut up and sit down, Edward" He lifted up my bag and placed it down next to me, sitting down.

"So, Mikey was still in shock even after i left, I wouldn't be surprised if hes still standing there in the middle of the parking lot with that stupid expression on his face." Edward leaned over and told me.

"I dont see why he is so surprised! I mean, it was bound to happen." Opps, I did not just say that. Edward's eyes flashed towards me and his eyebrows shot up. "Um, well I mean, to..to other people it might seem that way, but we know its...its not like that." I was sure my face was bright red. I could hear Alice giggling behind me and i shot her a glare.

"Its alright Bella, I know what you mean." He smiled but I could see something behind it, but I wasn't sure what. He reached over and squeezed my hand gently and caring for a moment then focused on his notebook scribbling little things down. The bell rang and the teacher introduced himself and went over how the class was going to go for the rest of the year. I was staring into space when Edward nudged me.

"What?" I looked at him, he had my bag in one hand and his bag over his shoulder.

"Class is over day-dreamer, lets go." He started walking toward the door and I had to run to catch up to him mean while tripping over a chair leg running into Edward's back. He lost his balance and fell to the ground with me not falling far behind. I fell on top of him, my ankle twisting the wrong way.

"Oww!" I grabbed my ankle and rested my head on Edward's chest. Just then Jessica and Lauren walked threw the door.

"Bella, Edward, what? You finally couldn't handle the pressure anymore and you just had to take each other right here and now? Get a room." Lauren's nastily voice echoed in the room.

"Lauren, I cant control my feelings towards Bella. Just try not to be too jealous that you arent her." Edward snapped back at her causing her to flush bright red with anger and walked away with Jessica trailing behind. Edward kissed the the top of my head. "Are you okay Bella?" He helped me up and picked up all our stuff.

"I dont know. I think I might have twisted my ankle. But, are you okay? I didn't mean to bring u down with me and land on top of you.. " I was too embarrassed to look at him in the eye.

"Come on." Edward helped me out to the hall way. "Look, Bella, ignore them, they are childish and what I said...well you know how that is. And ill be your landing pad any day." He pulled me into a hug and kept me there.

"Okay..thanks Edward." He tighten his hug for a moment then let go.

"Sit down. Let me see your ankle." Edward ordered. I sat on down on a close by bench, Edward gently picked up my foot and examined the damage. "Well its not swollen but try not to move it to much and I bet I could get you a note to get out of Pe for...lets say..a week." He winked again. The pleasure of having a best friend with a big time doctor for a father. He went surching threw his backpack and pulled out a brace wrap and wrapped up my ankle.

"You keep a brace wrap in your backpack?" I questioned him.

"No, I keep a full first-aid kit in my backpack, when you have the clumsiest best friend in the world, it comes in handy, like now. I also have an extra box of band-aids in my locker. I put them in this morning, thats why it took me so long to get to class." He just finished wrapping up my ankle and stood up offering me his hand and i gladly took it but he didn't let go. He stood there with my hand in his. "Bella, I love you, your my best friend, and always will be, there's no one I would rather spend all my time with. No matter what happens, I want you to know, that will never change." He looked me straight in the eye. "Promise me you will never forget that."

"O...okay..I promise. Edward...I love you too, and having you as my best friend is the best thing in my life. What brought this on?" I placed a hand on his shoulder comforting.

"Nothing...just wanted to make sure..come on we need to get to class we're late." He still hadn't let go of my hand, I looked down at them and his eyes fallowed. I could feel his grip loosen ready to let go. I squeezed his hand so he couldn't let go and looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea, let's go." I whispered. He smiled back warmly and we walked to class, hand in hand, because I knew he needed me to be there for him, I didn't know why but i knew he did, I would find out the details later.

"Thanks." He whispered in my ear before we went to our seats.

"Anytime." I whispered back.

**A/N wooooooooooow so much..but yet, they are not together!!! but they r soo cute!! haha well I think so...REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Moving Kiss

**EPV**

Bella held my hand the whole way to class. It made me feel better, having her in my grasp, knowing she wasn't going to walk away. I didn't want to tell her my father was planning on moving. She needed me, and I needed her, separating us could only cause major disaster.

We got a few looks when we walked into class hand in hand but I didn't mind and I dont think Bella noticed.

"Thanks." I whispered in her ear before we went to our seats. I didn't want to let go of her hand, it was so warm and comforting, but I knew I had to.

"Anytime." She whispered back and gently slid her hand from mine. Class went by gradually, I wasn't paying much attention, I was only staring at Bella trying to think of how I was going to tell her I was leaving. She caught me staring and smiled. How could I leave someone I love so much! She was my air, I needed her to live. With out Bella my life would be meaningless. The bell rang and I knew I had to tell her after school but for now, I need make sure she has the best day. I wouldn't not show saddeness for her sack. I wouldn't not show pain for she might sense it.

"So Edward, you want to go break or what?" Bella laughed. I smiled up at her and stood up to walk alone next to her. I wasn't sure how fast or when i happened but our hands intertwined as we walked. It just felt right. We walked out to the court yard and we saw Mike again, headed straight in our path..again. What wrong with this boy?

"Hey Bella! I was wondering...you see theres this beginning of the year party type of thing and i was wondering...well if you would be my date?" He stumbled acting like I wasn't even there. Like I wasn't even holding Bellas hand. This was was getting on my nerves a little to quickly.

"Um Mike.." Bella began but I cut her off.

"Mike look, do you see our hands? Did u not see us this morning? I love Bella, now go away. You arent for her." I said angrily glaring at him. He seemed frightened but tried to hide it.

"Oh, I thought she was your gay cover up." He smirked thinking he was cool and winked at Bella. That was the last straw. I spinned so Bella and i were face to face, I placed one of my hands on her back and another on her cheek. It was all so fast, I bent down and placed my lips on hers, a warm feeling flooded threw me and it felt as if fireworks were going off in my head. I could feel she was tense and frozen. I kept my lips there until she relaxed and she responded, her lips pressed against mine and her arms wind around my neck. Soon our lips were moving together as one, passionately, warm, and too good, like it was meant to happen, like our lips fit perfectly together. Not good. Sooner or later I actually forgot about Mike, about the world, I only focused on Bella, her eyes closed, her soft lips. No! I couldn't think about Bella like this, she was my best friend, maybe this kiss felt like that because we _were_ best friends. Yes, that was it.

We finally broke apart of air. Her eyes were wide and Mike seemed as if his jaw had hit the floor.

"..well..I..bye." Mike stuttered and walked away quickly. I turned to Bella again. She was still breathing heavily, gripping my shirt for support.

"Bella, im so sorry. Forgive me, he just got me so mad i just thought if I showed him..." I covered my face with my hands.

"Thank you." Bella said. That caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know..that was my first kiss..if you want count it, im glad it was with you Edward...someone I trust, with my life." She was looking at her feet. "And... I might..have liked being kissed..." She liked it? Did she like it was from me, or just the fact of being kissed? I thought I would try something, maybe the feeling I had was from the sponatainous fact of it all.

"Bella, I want to try something." She looked at me and nodded. I placed my hands on both sides of her face and slowly lowered my head to hers again and our lips meet once more, this time it was light and sweet, then the fireworks came and the warmth. I pulled back and dropped my hands. "Okay, thats all I needed.." I said and turned around to walk away.

"Edward! Wait! Edward!" She called after me. I took a deep breath, I promised I wouldn't do this to her. Today was supposed to be a great day for her. I felt her grab onto my arm. "Edward, stop. We kissed, no big deal, you and me, we do lots of things, you've spent the night at my house, you held me for hours while I cried when my mom left. This is just one more thing." She was right, but it wasn't the kiss, it was how I felt about the kiss, the feelings that flooded threw me.

"I know Bella, its just... im not sure, its something else." I mumbled. I did one quick nod and we headed to class.

The rest of the school day we didn't talk about it, we goofed off as normal, went to our classes, and made sure she couldn't see my pain. After school I drove her home. I got out of the car and held her door open.

"Hey, can we take a walk?" I asked. I have to tell her im moving. I have to make it as painless as possible.

**A/N hahaha its kinda like new moon! but..different!!! and they kissed haha. but uh new feelings. I wonder how Bella felt about it...hmmm.... ;P**


	7. Don't Leave

BPV

"Hey, can we take a walk?" Edward asked. He looked like there was something he had to tell me, and im not sure if I want to hear it. Maybe he wanted to say how he hated the kiss and he wished it never happened.

"Yea, sure, where do u want to walk?" I asked nervously

"Just threw the woods a little." He grabbed my hand started toeing me into the cover of trees. We walked awhile along the trail with his hand around mine and my heart beating fast, not knowing when he was going to stop and talk.

"Alright, Bella. There's something I have to tell you." He stopped and turned towards me. "My father has been offered a new job."

"Thats great!" I cheered, was this all he had to tell me? Then i looked at his face. I had missed somthing.

"In California Bella." He looked at his feet when he said this.

"Well, so your going to live by yourself in that big house?" A bit of hyestira hit my voice.

"No, Bella, you arnt understanding... everyones going to California, everyone." A single tear fall down from his eye witch i was clearly not supposed to see because he turned around quickly. I felt my whole body start shaking.

"No, Edward. No no no no. Please." I begged him. The tears were pooring down my face now and I felt like i was going to colapse. He turned back around again and saw me breaking down.

"Bella! I didnt know how you would react! Forgive me!" He ran to me and hugged me tight but I couldnt stop shaking and crying hystericaly. He sat hown on a large fallen trunk of a tree and pulled me onto his lap, witch was good because i wasnt sure how much longer I could stand my legs were shaking so bad. "Bella, calm down, please." He was rubbing circles on my back. "Its okay, youll forget about me, ill be out of here soon and you can take me out of your mind so you never get hurt anymore." He said that and I was just to much, he acting like ill never see him again and everything stopped, the shaking, the crying, the hyteria and went black.

EPV

I told Bella I was moving and she took it harder than i thought. I turned around to see her face covered in tears and her body shaking uncontrolably "Bella! I didn't know how you would react! Forgive me!" I ran up to her and hugged her tight. I sat down on a large fallen tree trunk and pulled her into my lap because I knew she wouldn't be able to stand much longer with her shaking to badly. "Its okay, youll forget about me, ill be out of here soon and you can take me out of your mind so you never get hurt anymore." I soothed her. Thinking this would help. Bella stopped crying and shaking, and for a moment I thought she understood, witch made me feel pain like never before. She wanted me gone, she wanted to forget me. Until she went limp in my arms.

"Bella?" I called her name, but there was no reaction. I turned her so I could look at her face and she looked like she was sleeping. She fainted, ive seen it before when ever something became to much for her. "Crap. Bella, wake up!" I shook her a little but still nothing. I stood up with her in my arms cratling her close to my chest and ran back to her house, she was light, too light, she needed to eat more. I walked into her house and caried her to her room and layed her down softly on her bed. I ran down stairs to get a glass of water, asprin, and an apple for when she woke up. The asprin because her head always hurt after crying.

I laied down next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. I wondered how i could ever manage to leave her, how much pain I would suffer not being close to her. A few mintues later her eyes fluttered open and more tears started to poor out.

"Oh Edward! Im sorry! Please, I cant have you go. I need you with me." And my heart broke again.

**A/N yea, it took me awhile. im lazy, get over it**


	8. Only if

**A/N OK why do people read the whole story if they hate it so much??? And yea, it gets over-dramatic but thats the way i like it! and yea my spelling is horrible, get over it!. ANYWAYS thank u everyone who left reviews, even if i did get my first bad review :( HERES UR STORY:**

"Oh Edward! Im sorry! Please, I cant have you go. I need you with me." And my heart broke again.

"Bella, I have no choice in the matter." I tried to explain

"Yes you do Edward! You can choose to stay here! With me! Its just not fair! We have spent our whole lives together in this town, we did everything together, you cant just leave and let that all go." Bella said threw tears.

"Trust me, I want to stay, but my family needs me." It pained me to say.

"And Alice, and Emmet, they were just going to go with out saying anything? You know Alice is my best girl friend, and Emmett's like my big brother. How can you all just leave me?" She was starting to sound angry, but I wouldn't blame her, I was angry I was moving too.

**(A/N ok, i don't remember if i said when he was moving, i don't think i did...but if i did forget it, im re-writing where he says when he's moving)**

"I know Bella, its not fair. And they didn't say anything because I wanted to be the one who told you, Im sorry, I thought it would be better." I said with my eyes locked on hers, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I would miss so much.

"Just...tell me, when are you moving? How much longer do I get to be with you?" Her voice broke at the end, my poor angel. This will be the hardest thing to tell her.

"Im not going to school tomorrow." I simply said

"Because you packing, thats okay, you'll be back the next day. Right?" She was in denial

"No Bella, im not, Im leaving tomorrow morning." I croaked. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me with watery eyes and I pulled her into a hug but she pushed me away.

"Edward, tomorrow? How could you?" She wasn't crying anymore. She was furious.

"Bella, I..." But she cut me off

"No Edward, your going to be gone, two states away. Tomorrow? and you just decide to tell me? What makes you think you can do that?" She stood up started pacing around the room. "I mean we _kissed _Edward, not that like it means anything to you, but its just, its something that made us even closer, you just got Mike to leave me alone, and once your gone, theres nothing to keep him away, you know he wont listen to me when i tell him im not interested. And I love having you here whenever i need you. What happened to you'll always be there for me? Did you lie?" She kept going like there was no end...dang when that girl has something to say she didn't keep it in. But that hurt, she thinks the kiss ment nothing? It defiantly ment something. And shes right, Mike would never leave her alone, all because of me, why am i such an idiot? She's right, how could I leave her?

"Bella I wasn't thinking im so sorry, forgive me. And the kiss did mean something. And I would never lie to you, you know that. Im sorry I couldn't keep my promise." I stood up and started toward the window guessing she didn't want to see me anymore.

"Edward wait." I felt her grab my arm right before i was about to climb out the window.

"Bella..." I started but was cut off again but it wasn't from her talking, it was from her lips being placed on mine. Her lips were warm and soft, and tasted so good, while the fireworks exploded. She pulled away slowly.

"Goodbye Edward. I'll miss you." She whispered and I took that as a hint to leave, and a hint that this would be the last time we see each other before I leave. I climbed out and was at the point to were only my head could be seem threw the window and bella was sitting on her bed looking at her feet and it seemed she was trying not to cry.

"I love you." I whispered barley loud enough for her to hear and her head turned away and I could see a drop of water drop down from her cheek. Only if she knew I really ment it.

**BPV**

A single tear fell from my cheek.Only if he really ment it.

**A/N well....that was sad...but kinda fun to write haha, im getting back into writing this story YAY...review please ^.^**


	9. Jacob's Moment

**A/N don't be drinkin no hateraid when readin my story haha**

**BPV**

I cried a lot that night. Knowing I wont see him again. Knowing i wont have my protector, my comfort blanket with me.

**EPV**

I played a lot of music that night. Knowing I wont be able to play in this house again. Knowing my best friend, the girl I love, will be out of my life, my heart, my soul.

**BPV**

I went to school blank, thoughtless...lifeless. Even Mike knew to stay away. My life was over.

**EPV**

I got in the car, devastated. I stared at the picture in my wallet of her. Alice crying the whole time. I looked up at the house one last time as we drove off to the airport.

**BPV**

I walked into the house after my horrible day at school. I knew i looked like a zombie, heck I felt like one too. I opened the door and ran into something, something hard and almost feel over but were caught by two warm, strong, tan arms.

"Jacob?" I questioned when i looked up. "Jake! Hey! Were have you been?" I hugged him tight, this was perfect, this is exactly what i needed right now. Seriously.

"Hey Bella! You know, you shouldn't just leave your door unlocked, crazy stupid teenagers could brake in." He gave me a smug smile and hugged me back tightly and swung me around. He was so warm.

"Yeah, I know, Ill remember that from now on." I smiled, but not fully. He laughed and pulled me to the couch.

"I was just hangin at home and remembered, I kinda miss you, so I decided to surprise you, and good thing, you seem kinda moody." He elbowed me jokingly and I cringed. "Hey, im sorry, you okay?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it Jake, please." I looked down then at him. His eyes were burning holes in me.

"Alright, if you say so, but if you need to talk about it, im here hun." Jacob gave my shoulders a squeeze and truthfully, I did feel better with him here.

"Edward's gone." I sniffed and buried my head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. He knew me and Edward were unseperatable.

"Im sorry." he whispered. We sat like that for awhile. I could feel the tears running sighlently down my face onto his shirt, soaking it.

"Thanks Jacob..." I looked up to see him staring at me. He raised his hand and gently wiped away my tears with his thumb and caressed my cheek with his hand. Wait, what was happening? I saw him leaning in closer. Should I do something? Should i push him away? Would this ruin our friendship? I didn't have time to figure out what to do. His lips were on mine. His blazing hot lips, I could feel his muscles, his strong arms around me, and i was lost. Lost in the heat, the passion, and i let all my feeling go into that kiss. I felt myself leaning back and him more forward until I was on my back on the couch and he was holding him self above me. Still kissing. His tongue traced my lips and left a burning sensation on them.

"Jake" I gasped for air. Realizing what was happening. A day ago I just had my first kiss. A day ago i just had my first kiss with_ Edward Cullen. _Now im in my living room, making out with _Jacob Black. _What have I turned into? Another sluty girl at the school? I felt like this was different, but if I were someone else looking at me now, the word slut would flow threw my head a million times over and over.

Jacob's lips were on mine again and his hands moved to my hips and started sliding under my shirt. The tears formed thinking of everything.

"Bella, what's wrong? Am I hurting you?" Jacob stopped when he saw my tears and sat up. He was hurting me emotionally.

"No Jacob, its just to much for me right now, im not ready." I said and ran my hands over my face and sat up too.

"Look Bella, I wasn't going to go that far, I know we-" He started but I cut him off.

"No Jacob, I know you weren't going to go that far. I ment im not emotionally ready to start something, my life is too complicated right now for anything romantic." I tried to explain.

"Oh. Bella, I know he just left but you guys didn't even have anything romantic, i don't see how this is effecting you so much, its not like you will ever see him again. You have phones you know." Jacob said, but only if he knew. I turned my face away, he didn't know, how could he know? It wasn't his fault. Technically he was right.

"I know, your right. Im sorry, but I just have a feeling I wont be getting any calls anytime soon." I said as i ran my hand threw my hair... a habit I got from Edward.

"You know, id call you everyday, heck I will come to your window every night if thats what it takes Bella." Jacob said leaning closer, but only if he knew he was hitting another nerve and I felt a few more tears slip out. "What did I do now Bella? Let me help, let me be there for you." He pleaded. It was nice to know someone was going to be there for me. I just nodded and I guess that was all it took.

He looked me straight in the eye and leaned down just enough to skim his lips against mine. "I love you Bella." He whispered and I was speechless.


	10. Get out

**BPV**

"I love you Bella." He whispered and I was speechless.

"Jake, I just told you im not ready to get into a relationship." I said and stood up and walked into the kitchen with him following. I turned to sink and picked up a dish and started washing it when Jacob kissed my neck and i jumped and dropped the plate. "Crap." I whispered and bent down to pick up the pieces.

"Let me get that." Jacob said and kneeled down to take over.

"No i got it." I said stubbornly and shoved him but with just my luck i lost my footing and landed on the big pile of shattered glass. "Ouch!" I screamed and rolled over to see shards of glass stick out of my legs.

"Bella! Dont move, you'll make it worse." He picked me up carefully while the smell of blood flooded around my face and stained my cloths. "Okay this is a lot of blood we need to get to the hospital, are you alright?" Jake rushed his words while he laid me in the back of his Rabbit.

"I dont like blood" I whispered and closed my eyes. When I opened them back up I was in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around parts of my legs and a couple on my arms and Jacob was sitting in a chair next to me looking down. "Jake?" I called for him.

"Bella! Your awake! You passed out when i was putting you in the car. You have some deep cuts but you'll be fine." He stroked my hair.

"I cant believe im in the hospital for landing on a broken dish. Im going home." I stood up and almost fell over in pain but Jacob caught me. "Sorry, I didn't expect that. Ill be fine now." I pushed off of him and tried walking again.

"Bella you arent walking out of here."

"Well why not?" I argued

"Because your hurt and you cant just walk out of a hospital." he walked over to me and tried to get me to go back to the bed.

"Watch me." I growled and stumbled out of my room into the hall and headed for the door but Jacob beat me to it.

"Alright just let me check you out first? And let me get the car so you dont have to walk that far."

"Fine." I said flatly and crossed my arms waiting.

_one hour later_

Im sitting on the couch with Jacob making dinner in the kitchen thinking over today, Edward is gone, Jacob's kiss...no, kisses. Jacob telling me he loves me. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and started screaming into it. Jacob came running in naturally.

"Bells, what wrong? Does it hurt, do you want me to get your pain meds?" He rushed to my side and his hand fluttered over my bandages.

"No! im just so confused! In one day my life did a full 360." I threw the pillow at the wall and fell back onto Jacob. and covered my face with my hands.

"If this is what I said about loving you, you dont have to feel the same way." He took my hands in his and pulled them away from my face.

"Jacob I dont know what i feel anymore." I sighed

"Give me one more chance to help you." He breathed and put his hand under my head and lifted it slightly to meet his lips to mine for the third time today. His lips burned mine, and i felt hot tears form but I held them back. I curled my hands in his hair and I could feel his eyelashes brushing my face as his lips moved to my neck. "Bella forget that Edward, love me." He whispered against my ear leaving his burning breath lingering there. He told me to forget about Edward, so thats what he was doing, he was trying to replace Edward. I shoved him away.

"Get out" I said and he looked at me confused. "GET OUT!" I yelled this time and shoved him even harder. He didn't say anything, he walked out the door and slammed it close. Just then my phone buzzed a text message from an anonymous ID

**No ID:**

**Look out your bed room window**

**A/N OKAY so this was a horrible chapter, ill admit it, but im running low on what to write! Review?**


	11. You're here!

Previously:

_"Get out" I said and he looked at me confused. "GET OUT!" I yelled this time and shoved him even harder. He didn't say anything, he walked out the door and slammed it close. Just then my phone buzzed a text message from an anonymous ID_

_No ID:_

_Look out your bed room window_

**BPV**

I was scared. The quick thought that it was Edward ran threw my head. But he left, he was gone. I opened my curtain and looked out. I was in total shock of who was outside, i cant believe it. I ran outside flinging the door open and jumped into Alice's arms.

"Alice! What are you doing here! I thought you were moving to California!" I sobbed into her.

"Here lets go inside and ill explain everything." She hushed me. Once we were inside and were all cuddled up with fuzzy blankets and hot coco with mini marshmallows, she began to talk. Carlisle

** "**Okay, so we were all at the airport, Carlisle was all excited for his new job, Esme was all disappointed she had to leave our house after all the word she did to it. Emmet was off looking for food and Edward was all depressed because he lo...st his best friend." What was with her hesitation? And Edward was depressed...because of me? I was depressed because of him too..but I just thought that was because im weak and i need him to live. "And i didn't even get to say good bye to you! So I ran. Everyone was boarding and i told them I had to get something i saw at the store and you know me...lets just say the didn't question it. They all boarded and I just didn't. I took a cab straight here." She looked proud of herself that she planned it all out and it worked.

"I cant believe you did that Alice! What about when they find out you arent on that plane? or how about your lack of cloths? I mean, you can stay here of course Alice but... whats going to happen later? Their going to make you go back there." I rambled on.

"Dear sweet Bella, its like you dont know me at all." She gave me a sly smile and whipped out at least 5 different shining credit card all in various colors and i rolled my eyes. "I hate to play favorites but...this one, is my true baby." She pulled out a glittering slick black card and petted it.

"Umm, Alice...your getting a little weird..." I said looking a little frightened. She stopped petting the card, kissed it and slipped it back into her pocket. Wiieerrdd...

"ANYWAYS, the true reason I came here was...I had this feeling, like a strong vibe, something was wrong, you needed me." She whispered and looked down into her mug and then at me. How does she know things like this? "And by the look of you, i was right." I looked over me, legs covered in bandages, hair a mess, blood stained cloths."What happened? Did you try to hurt yourself?" She looked seriously at me. I could see the worry in her eyes, she knew I had relied on their family almost my whole life, and them leaving could cause me to go insane and harm myself, like i would have to do it on purpose, I got injured on a daily basis by just walking.

"Jake came over... He kissed me. And i fell on some...well..a lot of broken glass..." I said quietly and covered myself up with the blanket.

"Wait wait wait...you and Jacob_ kissed _? What about my brother? What...what did you do Bella?" Alice was in pure horror and anger.

"Alice, I was just deserted by my family, I was alone, scared, and he was here! Its not like I kissed him! It just happened, and it will never happen again. And what do you mean 'what about my brother' what does he have to do with this? He _left_!" I argued back, I felt the tear run down and i felt them drip and I even saw one drip into my coco. I set my mug on the table and glanced back at Alice who looked heart broken.

"Im so sorry Bella." Alice cried and hugged me tight. I started sobbing into her shirt. We sat like that for another hour or so while she comforted me, then her phone went off singing Barbie Girl. She sat up and looked at her phone. Her face went white "It's Carlisle." Then her phones buzzed and buzzed and buzzed. "Text messages from Emmet, Esme and Edward. Im in so much trouble."

"Are you going to answer it?" I asked eyeing the still ringing phone. She looked at me and then the phone and then at me then a the phone again...uh oh..this isn't good. She suddenly threw the phone at me and i surprisingly caught it.

"You answer it! They will go easier if you answer." She smile innocently.

"I hate you." I growled and flipped open the phone "Helllooo?" I answered

"Alice! What were you thinking where are you? Do you have any idea how worried we are?" I heard Carlisle scolding. Wow, ive never heard Carlisle angry before..

"This isn't Alice...its Bella." I spoke softly

"Bella? Oh Bella! Is Alice with you, is she alright?" I heard my name being called in the background by many voices, but one stood out the most, the velvet sweet tone, the voice that made me melt and wish for more. He was saying my name and i sent chills down my spine, oh how i missed his voice even tho it hasn't been that long. "Bella? Hello? Are you there?" Carlisle brought me back to the real world.

"Um yeah, sorry, im here and, yes Alice is here too and shes fine." I made my voice sound annoyed when talking about Alice.

"May I speak with her please Bella." It wasn't a question, it was an order. I held the phone out to Alice and she shook her head no and raised her arms in defense. I pushed it toward her again mouthing "take it" she gave me a humph and finally took it.

"Hiiii daddy." She used her innocent baby girl voice than would make any dad give in. I heard some buzzing on the other end. "Yes, daddy im perfectly fine, no need to worry, I can stay here with Bells, she already said I could." She smiled and i gave her a mean glare. I hate when she pulled me into things like this. "But ddaadddyyyy..." she whined. "Fine. Bye." She slammed the phone closed. "He said i can stay here for the night but he is booking a flight for me tomorrow afternoon and if I don't get on the plan hes sending me to a school with..." She shuttered. "_Uniforms._" I laughed, of course that would be the worst punishment for her. "Wait! Light bulb!" Her eyes grew bright and I swear i could hear the gears turning in her head. "They never said I cant bring someone with me!" She smiled evilly and I stood up.

"Alice..." I warned.

**REVIEW **


End file.
